


some answers, please?

by peeira



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, merweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: Something big is happening on Thessia, and Liara has no idea what it is.Luckily, another Asari has agreed to met with her on the Citadel.
Relationships: Liara T'Soni & Vederia Damali
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	some answers, please?

Something is off.

And no, she’s not talking about the Reaper invasion that could literally happen at any second now. Something big is happening on Thessia. A handful of commandos have suddenly received huge amounts of funding – not unusual, diplomacy and military work hand in hand in Asar culture after all. But that’s just the thing. Why only part of it? Why not fund the entirety of it?

And not only that, it seems several Asari are being moved _somewhere_ , while others have disappeared off the radar completely.

Why now, of all times? There’s no way it has anything to do with the Reapers. Councillor Tevos has repeatedly denied Shepard’s claims about them, so it can’t be that. Thessia would never risk a diplomatic incident.

How can Liara call herself the Shadow Broker if she can’t even figure out what’s happening with her people?

“Glyph, have you found anything?” she asks, frantically typing on her console.

The trusty VI hovers over next to her. “Nothing that justifies the Asari’s recent behaviours,” he replies. “However, I was able to contact a member of an Asari squad recently allocated, and she has agreed to meet with you on the Citadel.”

Liara sighs. Not the answer she was looking for, but maybe she can get some answers from the other Asari. “I see. Thank you, Glyph.”

***

Liara sits at a table in the middle of the Presidium, waiting for her contact to arrive. She pulls out a datapad, ignoring how a poorly-disguised Matriarch watches her intently a few tables behind.

After almost half an hour, Liara thinks her contact isn’t going to show up when she suddenly hears footsteps approaching. “My name is Vederia Damali,” Liara looks up. The Asari in front of her is undoubtedly a commando, a few centuries older than her, yet she seems nervous. “You wanted to see me, Dr. T’Soni?”

“I did.” Liara motions for the other Asari to sit down. “Thank you for coming. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble. I wanted to ask you a few questions about your squad, if that’s alright.”

Vederia nods. “That’s fine,” she says. “What do you want to know?”

“You see,” Liara begins, carefully weighting her words. “I recently lost contact with my friend, Thana. I understand she was a member of your squad, so I tried to reach out to the others,” she continues, mentally noting how the other Asari just yelped. “Yet none of them answered back, except for you. Is something wrong?”

Vederia shifts uncomfortably on her seat. “Uh, n-nothing’s wrong,” she stammers. “We’ve just been assigned to a, uh, secret location to protect, um, an important asset.”

As far as lies go, Liara has heard so much better. Still, it’s amusing to watch the other Asari make something up on the spot. Vederia was obviously expecting some sort of interview about a place she served on previously, because why else would an archaeologist suddenly ask for a meeting.

“Actually”, Vederia places her hands on the table. “Now it’s my turn for a question,” she states, taking Liara by surprise. “You’re with Commander Shepard, right?”

Liara flushes a little, wondering why her relationship with Shepard is relevant to the situation. “Yes, we’re together.”

“Uh, not like that. I meant if you’re still part of her crew,” she explains. “Is it true...” she pauses for a few seconds, then her expression grows grim. “Is it true a Reaper invasion is eminent?”

Liara blinks at her question. Other than the Normandy crew and a few selected others, no one seems to even consider such a thing. She crosses her arms. “Yes, it is. We have evidence, but not enough that would satisfy the Council.”

Vederia closes her eyes. “I see,” she inhales, then exhales. “Thank you, Doctor. You just helped me make a very important decision,” she states, and before Liara can even process what she said, Vederia activates her onmi-tool. “There’s a human named Alec Ryder,” she says. “I think it’s best if you talked to him about this. Here, I’ll send you his info.”

Liara activates her omni-tool and information about a disgraced, former N7 soldier begins pouring in. She barely hears the other Asari excusing herself and leaving as she stands on her sit completely baffled, wondering what a human could possibly have to do with Asari disappearing.

Well, there’s only one answer.

She stands up and makes her way towards the docks, ready to learn everything she can about this Alec Ryder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Mass Effect Relationships week](https://cactuarkitty.tumblr.com/post/618430494558781440/announcing-the-forth-annual-mass-effect), based on the prompt _mass effect + andromeda_!


End file.
